1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for vibration-damping suspension of a unit in a receptacle intended for it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for vibration-damping suspension of a unit is already known, for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 100 36 575 A1. This known device has a boltlike armature, secured to the unit, that protrudes in some portions past the outer dimensions of the unit. On this protruding portion of the armature, there is an elastomer part, with a middle portion of reduced outside diameter and with two end portions of greater outside diameter disposed on either side of the middle portion. The elastomer part rests with one of its end faces on the outer wail of the unit and cooperates, on the end diametrically opposed from that, with a rim of a bracing sleeve. A screw nut which is screwed onto a threaded portion on the outer end of the armature acts on the bracing sleeve. By tightening the screw nut, the elastomer part is axially prestressed, which brings about upsetting of the elastomer part in the axial direction in space and widening in the radial direction in space. Because of the deformation of the elastomer part, the middle portion presses on its circumference against the pairs of claws of the receptacle that embrace this middle portion. At the same time, the two end portions, with their faces toward the middle portion, are pressed laterally against the claws. The unit is thus supported indirectly in the receptacle via the elastomer part. Typically, for supporting the unit, a plurality of devices that are oriented in various directions in space is employed.
The goal of this kind of elastic suspension of a unit is to damp vibration transmission from the unit to the body of a motor vehicle. This vibration is engendered by an electric motor that is provided for actuating the pumps on the unit. The brake pressure at the wheel brakes can be modulated by the pumping mode. Without suitable damping of the attendant mechanical and hydraulic vibration, this vibration can be transmitted to the vehicle body and perceived as irritating by the occupants of the vehicle.
Tightening the aforementioned screw nuts of the devices disadvantageously requires a screwdriving tool. In the vehicle, however, there is as a rule only little free space available for using this screwdriving tool. Moreover, using the screwdriving tool makes the process of assembling the unit more difficult and time-consuming for the vehicle manufacturer.